Known in the present state of the art is an intraocular prosthetic lens intended for implantation in the posterior eye chamber, comprising an optical element (lens) and four pairs of supporting elements, which are fixed in position along the perimeter of the lens and are curved arcwise towards the anterior lens surface (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,249, 1975).
Disadvantages of the aforesaid intraocular prosthetic lens are as follows: too complicated technique of its implantation in the posterior eye chamber through the pupillary orifice due to large size of the prosthetic lens; high degree of traumatism of the implanting procedure due to a necessity of holding the four pairs of supporting elements to the iris by perforating the latter.
Another prior-art intraocular prosthetic lens is known, implantable in the anterior eye chamber and consisting of an optical element (lens) and a number of supporting elements, one of which is loop-shaped, is fixed at the centre of the lens on its posterior surface and has a bend after which the loop is arranged parallel to the lens principal plane. The other supporting element is shaped as a hook is held to the anterior lens surface at the same edge thereof where the first loop-shaped supporting element is situated. The intraocular prosthetic lens is fixed in position by passing the other supporting element through an opening in the iris and bringing it under the former loop-shaped supporting element (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,551, 1975).
A disadvantage of the aforesaid intraocular prosthetic lens resides in a complicated technique of its holding involving high degree of traumatism.
One more intraocular prosthetic lens is known in the present state of the art, comprising an optic lens and a number of supporting elements, one of which is shaped as a loop, while the other is composed of two rods, each having two bends. The first bend is spaced from the lens anterior surface a distance which is 1.5 times the lens thickness, and the rods diverge, after the first bend, towards the lens posterior surface. The second bend is coplanar with the lens and the rod ends are directed towards each other (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1116572, Int.Cl. A61F 1/16, 1985). A disadvantage inherent in the aforesaid invention resides in that its fixing to the iris requires holes in the latter which inflicts injury upon the iris.